The present invention relates to a seat for supporting a seat occupant in a vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicular seat which does not cause a seat occupant to feel fatigue during a long vehicle cruising.
JP-UM 51-112707 discloses a seat designed to support a seat occupant without causing him/her to feel fatigue. This known seat includes, a seat back provided with a lumbar support and a seat cushion which the seat back extends from. The seat cushion has substantially flat surface.
If this known seat is used as a vehicular seat, since the seat cushion has substantially flat surface, a hip point of a seat occupant slips forward during a long vehicle cruising. As a result, a spine of the seat occupant is subject to stress, causing the seat occupant to feel pain at the spine and to feel great fatigue.
An object of the present invention is to provide a seat for supporting a seat occupant in a vehicle, which seat does not cause the seat occupant to feel fatigue during a long vehicle cruising.